This statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. It is reported that in an average month more than 100,000 people are killed in traffic accident around the world. On current trends, the traffic accident keeps increasing as cars become more widespread. In the United States, more than 5.5 million traffic accidents are reported every year. In particular, around 1.7 million rear end collisions of the traffic accidents are occurred each year. It is reported that the rear end collision is most common type of the automobile accident. Due to the rear end collision accidents, it is reported that around 17,000 people are killed and more than 500,000 people are injured in an average year.
In current technology, many lives will be spared by outfitting more vehicles with airbags, the biggest lifesavers in car technology. But now a far greater technology in road safety is within reach. National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) estimates that around 80% of the death and injuries could be avoided if an automated operation system of a vehicle in certain areas is applied because around 90% of accidents are caused by human error. Lately, lots of technologies for the automated operation are introduced and installed in a vehicle. In particular, leverage advancements in the sensors, cameras and wireless technologies could avoid collisions or reduce severity of the collisions. Several original equipment manufacturers are adding automated features such as Automated Operation in Emergency circumstances or Lane Keep Assist system to increase safety and inhibit accidents.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.